


Free Yourself From the Debris of What Doubt Left Behind

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Buried Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Irondad, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day #9 Prompt: Buried AliveThe rewrite of the scene in Spider-Man: Homecoming, what if Tony reached Peter right after he saved himself from the debris and fought with Toomes?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Free Yourself From the Debris of What Doubt Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Adrian Toomes said.

“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet,” Peter answered, not understanding what the man standing in front of him meant.

“True. Then again, I wasn't really trying to.” Peter realized Toomes never meant to attack him, it was merely a distraction to chop the pillars. Unfortunately, it was a little bit late when Peter realized what it meant. He felt the building collapsing on him as Toomes left him alone.

Peter was panicking, that made it even harder to breathe. Peter’s hand moved a little bit to take his mask off, so he would be able to remove one of the obstacles in front of his way to breathe.

“Oh, god. Okay, ready?” Peter tried to get up, but it was nothing more than a struggle. In other words, he failed.

“Hello! Hello? Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t-” He was waiting for a hand to reach and take him out. However, there was no one. He was alone, no one would hear his voice, neither someone would come to save him this time.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then he saw a reflection on a puddle, it was his mask, or rather, half of it. It reminded him of the words of his hero. _If you are nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it._ The voice of Tony Stark echoed in his head. Was Spider-Man just the suit? No, Peter Parker was Spider-Man before the suit. He remembered what he told Mr. Stark when they met, he had the powers and this gave him the responsibility to do something against injustice.

He tried to push at the debris on his back once again.

“Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!” He was talking, not that someone would hear, but it was a way to encourage himself.

In the end, it was successful. Peter pulled himself out of the debris and got up.

Once again, he went after Toomes. After a long fight, the plane crash-landed.

“Hey, Pedro.” He heard a voice calling him. Peter shot a web but missed. Finally, the Vulture grabbed him and left him in the ground.

“Your wingsuit, your wingsuit is going to explode!” Peter shouted and shot a web but Toomes was not listening to him, and Peter didn’t have enough energy to fight.

“Time to go home, Pete.”

“I’m trying to save you!” But instead of listening to Peter, Toomes cut the web and Peter heard the sound of an explosion as he shouted _“no!”_

He struggled at walking but was able to reach Toomes.

He saw the red and gold suit approaching when he successfully dragged Toomes out of the fires the explosion caused.

“Kid, are you okay?” Mr. Stark asked after getting out of his suit, he was glancing at him worryingly.

“I’m alright, Mr. Stark. This is Toomes, he was trying to steal your plane.”

“It’s okay, kid. I don’t think he will be escaping like that.” He pointed at the Toomes who was lying down, unconscious. “But we need to take you to some kind of hospital. I’ll call Helen, she should be available.” He sent a message to someone then looked at Peter again.

“You don’t need to…” Tony didn’t let Peter speak.

“Shush kid, does your aunt know where you are, do you at least have a story made up?”

“She thinks I’m at homecoming.” Tony got back in his suit and Soto referred to pick Peter up, bridal style in his arms.

“Please tell me you didn’t come here instead of having the time of your life with your friends on homecoming.”

“I did.” Even though Peter was not able to see his face, he could tell Mr. Stark was looking at him with a disappointed look.

“He is my girlfriend’s dad,” Peter explained and saw the cars approaching behind them when Tony blasted off.

“I can’t believe your luck. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend though, is it a new relationship?” Tony was trying to make him talk, Peter guessed this was a way to keep him awake till they reached where Tony was taking him.

“Yeah, she is but I don't think we will be dating anymore.”

“Why?”

“I kinda left her alone at a homecoming dance.”

“This is a rough move, but I know a thing or two about dating. I might help.” Peter laughed at this after a few seconds he saw the Avengers Tower in front of him.

He closed his eyes as Mr. Stark left him in a bed that looked like the ones in hospitals.

____________________________________

When he opened them again, he heard Mr. Stark talking with a phone.

“Yes, May. Peter got the internship back. It was a mistake. He will have a better schedule now, I promise you. I saw him when he exited from his homecoming. No, it was not intentional, I was just driving and saw him. No, I always had the idea to give him his internship back. I was going to call him tomorrow. He is in the restroom, I told you that before. He is taking his time, you know the kids these days, always on their phones. Okay, I will leave him at your house. Thank you, May. See you!”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hey kid, let me inform Helen that you woke up.” Mr. Stark left the room and came with Helen Cho next to him.

“Hi! Peter, right?” Peter nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m-”

“Helen Cho,” Peter said by not letting Doctor Cho finish her sentence. He saw Mr. Stark’s eyebrow rising.

“It’s just I’m a big fan.” He said while looking at Mr. Stark, then turned to look at Dr. Cho. “You are like one of the best geneticists, if not the best, in the world.”

“Thank you. Are you interested in genetics then?” She asked while looking at Peter’s wounds.

“I’m more interested in chemistry but the work you did on U-GIN Genetic Research Facility is amazing.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so, as it cured all of your wounds.”

“Really? That’s amazing.”

“Chemistry is related to genetics. You should come to Seoul one day, it has been some time since someone other than Bruce was this much interested in our work.”

“I would love to, but I don’t think I can.” After Peter said that, Mr. Stark decided to be a part of their conversation.

“Please don’t tell me you have homework.” Peter shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Stark beat him.

“Then there is no problem, I can talk with your aunt and we will find something to say.”

“Mr. Stark, are you interested in genetics?”

“I'm an engineer kid, we would find something that would interest me.”

“That's true, but did you know that a physician laid the foundation of molecular biology?”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“It sounds like an interesting story.” Tony added.

“It is a story that you can learn more about when you come to visit me.”

“So, Helen is the kid ready to go? He has a scary aunt who wants him at home.”

“He is, then I will see you in Seoul.” She winked at Peter and left the room. Peter wore the clothes Mr. Stark found for him which were the same as he wore at homecoming. Peter didn’t want to ask how he knew what he wore, if these were even his clothes, or they were new. They headed towards a car. Mr. Stark opened the doors and sat down in the driver’s seat.

“Don’t look, surprised kid, Happy is occupied with the mess your girlfriend’s dad left behind. So, I’m driving you home.” Peter nodded and sat next to him.

“I told your aunt I saw you when you were exiting your homecoming and brought you to a cafe. We talked, I gave you your internship back.”

“Okay. Are you really giving the internship back?”

“Happy will call you in a day or two and bring you to the Tower. We will have a more detailed talk then. Okay?” Peter nodded. They didn’t talk much after that and it didn’t take them long enough to come to his house.

“See you later kid!” Mr. Stark said after leaving Peter in front of his door.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the beta)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
